Lights Down Low
by Windrider340
Summary: Lance has a guitar. He decides to take Red out and play it a little. Who knew someone else was going to be there... Klance one-shot! Rated T for paranoia.


**Hello everyone. I have decied to write my first Voltron fic. And Klance fic. I always love the idea that Lance seriously misses Keith. Also, I think that Lance has the best connection with his lions for some reason. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I don't own Voltron.**

* * *

Lance poked his head out of his room. No one in the hall...good. He disappeared into the room. Rummaging around, he found his guitar. He was thankful that the Paladins had gotten some money to spend when they went back to the space mall. As soon as they had arrived, Lance had gone straight to the Earth store and picked up the guitar. He had loved playing it as a kid and even at the Garrison when he was feeling down. Lance tenderly placed it in the case and hurried out of the room.

No one knew that he played and preferred to keep it that way. Not even Hunk could know. He really didn't know why he didn't want his friends to know, it just felt better this way. He walked down the halls, case in hand, heading toward Red's hanger. He was in his armor and had his helmet attached at his hip. Before he left, Lance had tapped a note to Shiro's door telling him he would be back in a few vargas.

 _"_ Hey Red." Lance called to the Lion. A surge of heat flowed through his mind. "Ready to go for a ride."

Lance soon found himself with a flaming orange kitten in his mind, wagging its tail.

"Real funny." He laughed, climbing into the cockpit. He placed the guitar behind him.

 _'Paladin."_

Lance was startled. Red didn't normally speak to him. Sure Blue did all the time, but Red only did to tell him something important about the mission. This was new...but not unwelcomed.

 _'You play? Instrument?"_ Red growled.

"One Earth we called it a guitar. It's a musical instrument." Lance explained. "I've played it before."

He felt Red acknowledge him before closing his maw and disappearing from the hangar. Lance let himself relax as they flew through space, away from the stress of the castle.

 _'Stress?"_

Lance leaned his head back. Stupid telepaths. "Yeah."

 _'Unwind."_ Red soothed.

"Please."

Red purred in his mind and soon the extra thrusters were engaged. The lion jerked forward and Lance whopped joyfully. The speed was definitly a difference between Red and Blue. The two dove through asteroid fields and around moons, enjoying being away from the castle. After a little while, Lance called out to his new lion.

"If I may ask...why are you suddenly talking to me."

 _'Your want. I can tell you are saddened. I do not like it when Paladin is sad."_ There was a pause from the cat. Lance took this oppurtunity to admire how good his english was. _'I also talked to Water. She said you were..."_

Lance could tell Red had let the sentence drag. "A little insecure? yeah."

 _'Play?"_

Lance got the picture of him playing on his guitar. "Where?"

 _'Where you were planning."_ Lance smiled. He was planning on sitting at Red's feet to play.

"May I?"

In response Red roared. He opened his maw to let the pilot out. Lance smiled, pulling on his helmet. He pulled the guitar out of its case out of the lion. His thrusters ignited as he drifted up to the top of Red. As he sat down, he took in their surroundings. They were sitting atop an asteroid, looking at a fiery planet filled with erupting volcanoes. Next to it, was a watery planet. It was filled with flowing oceans an frozen ice caps.

 _'You have a fiery spirit, but water in your blood. They both ignite your heart."_

"What the hell does that even mean?"

The lion rumbled. Lance chuckled, adjusting his grip on the instrument. He let his hands strum the strings, taking comfort in the cord. Then he began to play.

...

And sing.

"Under heavy skies in the rain, you're dancing in your bare feet, just like we're in a movie.  
Grab my hand and we're chasing the train  
I catch you looking back at me, running through a cloud of steam.

Can I stop the flow of time?  
Can I swim in your divine?  
'Cause i don't think I'd ever leave this place."

Lance sighed, feeling tears well in his brilliant blue eyes.

 _'Continue?"_

Lance's smile widened.

"Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low

Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh  
'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids  
Trying to find an island in the flood  
Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low."

Lance crossed his legs. Just strumming through the next part of the song. He listened too it, staring out at the two planets. He came from Blue, the lion of water. He loved the feeling of water constantly in his veins. After all, he had grown up on the shores of Cuba. He had remembered listening to the sounds of the ocean to lull him to sleep. When he found Blue, he remembered the immediate connection he had with her. That was thanks to water and their connection to the ocean.

Now he was with Red, and loving every moment with the temperamental lion. He was fire, and fire burned in everyone. Red reminded him of the field trip his class had taken to an active volcano in Cuba. He may or may not have wandered off to explore on his own. He could feel the heart coming off of it and loved every minute he stood within its range. That was until magma had burst from a crack in the surface near him, almost burning him. It was like the volcano couldn't decide whether to erupt or just go dormant. Much like how Red couldn't decide whether to be angry or comforting. Said lion rumbled out a series of purrs at that.

His playing got slower, more gentle as he drifted into the end of the song.

"Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low

Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow  
'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids  
Trying to find an island in the flood  
Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh."

He leaned back, content with it and played the refrain again

"Lance?"

* * *

Keith let the ship drift around his favorite spot. He loved to look out at the two planets. They were so close and yet lived in two different climate. One was scalding hot, the other, frigid cold. He smiled, making it think of Lance and the other Paladins. Lance...this was exactly like Lance. He was both fire and water. Keith sighed, opening up the hatch and climbing on top of the ship.

He was surprised to hear a guitar playing. No the less and acoustic guitar. Sure, he'd never really seen one but knew enough to know what it sounded like. He stood up making sure the gravity in his suit was activated, and strained to see where it was coming from. Then he saw it. Just a glimpse of red. His eyes strained even harder, desperate to see whatever it was.

"Under heavy skies in the rain, you're dancing in your bare feet, just like we're in a movie.  
Grab my hand and we're chasing the train  
I catch you looking back at me, running through a cloud of steam."

That voice sound familiar. He jumped back in the cockpit, taking himself into the asteroid field. It was a good thing that the sound this thing made was almost nothing.

"Can I stop the flow of time?  
Can I swim in your divine?  
'Cause i don't think I'd ever leave this place."

Then he saw the two. Red and Lance. The latter hold a guitar in his arms and singing to the heavens. He saw the tears in Lance's eyes and wondered why. Then the smile on his face widened. For the first time, Keith saw the difference between the Lance on Earth and the castle and the Lance when he was alone an vulnerable. he wasn't cocky. He was egotistical. He was defensive. He had mental barriers up just like Keith had. But his had dropped somewhat. Lance's never had.

"Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low

Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh  
'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids  
Trying to find an island in the flood  
Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low."

No one had ever _seen_ Lance when he was alone with his lion. Whether it was Blue or now Red.

And he recognized this song. He hummed along as Lance played through the bridge. Then he started to sing again.

""Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low

Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow  
'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids  
Trying to find an island in the flood  
Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh."

Keith jumped from his ship, floating towards the Cuban. "Lance?"

* * *

"K-k-Keith?" Lance turned, blushing beyond belief.

"What are you doing here?" Keith inquired, landing on top of his old lion. HE felt the familiar warmth radiating off him.

Lance took a slight step back, blush still on his face, hiding the guitar behind his back. "R-Red bro-brought me h-here."

Lance couldn't get that stutter under control. It was kind of cute. "Huh. Red and I would come here all the time."

The paladin scowled, muttering something like "Traitor." before turning back to Keith.

"So you still come here?" Lance asks, sitting down.

"Yeah."

A pause. Filled with tension.

"You play?"

Lance turned, hands on the guitar. "Yeah." He patted the space next to him. "Come sit."

"Y-You sure?" Keith gulped.

"Of course I am Mullet. Now get your butt over here before I drag you."

Keith felt the familiar argument brewing. "Like you could, Pretty Boy."

"Wanna see me try, Hot head?"

Keith shook his head, sitting down next to Lance. "Not this time."

The pilot seemed genuinely surprised. Then he smiled sheepishly and turned away. His blush had returned full force when Keith began to stare at his guitar.

Lance turned smiling at Keith. "I used to play before the Garrison, with my family. I never told any of my friends, not even Hunk. Coran gave us an allowance a little while back and I used it to buy the guitar. And I began to play. Either sitting in the hangar or floating in space with Red. He pushed me to do it this time."

"Pushed?" Keith asked. Red had never pushed him in anyway...That's a lie. But not to do something that Red had wanted to do.

"Well more like talked me into it."

"Red talked to you? Like in English."

Lance's fingers absent strummed the strings. "Yeah. I used to all the time with Blue. But the she and I split and I thought I had lost that...until today. He's pretty good at speaking it too."

"Full of surprises she was...wait Red is a He?"

Lance nodded. "Yep. Blue and green are girls. Yellow, Red, and Black are male."

"Never knew." Keith muttered, staring back at the two planets.

"Blue told me. You couldn't tell by the sound of his voice."

Keith blushed. "He never spoke to me. He was more like a constant fire in my mind."

Lance leaned back, letting go of the guitar. The only thing stopping it from drifting through space was the shoulder strap. Keith shuffled closer, enjoying the company of Lance. Back with the Blades, no one ever talked to him, nonetheless each other. Most days were filled with silence and training. It wasn't as enjoyable as he had hoped. Lance seemed to sense Keith's content and shuffled closer too, so they were barely touching.

Suddenly, Lnce's eyes lit up. He grabbed the guitar and began to play an upbeat tune.

"There is something going on here.  
It fills me up, up, brings me to tears.  
I've been waitin on this for years, so just tell me...

Can we talk about it?"

Keith was surprised when Lance began to stomp his foot on Red. It made a deep thumping sound, almost like the bass drum.

"I know you are one for many words, but what I feel is so deep it hurts  
I am down to put in the work, so just tell me

Can we talk about it?

Can we talk about it?  
Can we talk about it?  
Do we talk about it?"

Lance laughed, smiling down at Keith. He placed his hand on the strings, stopping the song he had been playing.

"Give me a song."

Keith looked up. "Huh?"

"A song, any song you want."

The half-galra thought for a moment. "Coldplay?"

"That's a group." Keith nodded, as if he actually knew that. He didn't. "What about Viva la Vida"

"I told you song, why are you changing it."

Lance just laughed, shaking his head. "It's not a song."

Keith's face flushed, just slightly. "You'd actually play a song for me?"

"Well you know my secret now." Lance smiled. Keith studied it. This was his real smile. The smile that no one ever saw.

"I like that one you know. It's...uh...my favorite."

Lance turned awy, facing the planet's. "Mine to."

He placed his hands back on the guitar and began to sing.

"I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to role the dice. Feel the fear in my enemies eyes.  
Listened as the crowd would sing...'Now the old king is dead long live the king.  
One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me.  
And I discovered that my castle stands, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, roman cavalry choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain, once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world"

Lance began to sway a little and hummed through the song. Keith smiled, finding himself tapping his foot to the song's beat. Lance moved a little and Keith found that he was, surprisingly dancing. It wasn't strange to see him dancing but it was once again different. He was relaxed and his movements were smooth and fluid, like the ocean waves. Keith turned to the planet comparing the movements. Yep, he definitly grew up on the ocean.

"It was a wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become.  
Revolutionaries wait...for my head on a silver plate.  
Just a puppet on a lonely string.  
Oh who would ever want to be king?"

Keith surprised himself and Lance by joining in on the chorus. Lance had stopped singing but continued to play in the background. Keith ignored the blush on his face.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, roman cavalry choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain, I know St. Peter won't call my name.  
Never an honest word,  
But that was when I ruled the world"

Keith's face was bright red, rivaling his old lion. Said lion growled with as though he were laughing. Lance laughed too, most likely laughing at what Red had said.

"Keith my man! There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Keith smiled lightly. Lance sighed and began to sing the last part. It was slower and gentle and the lanky boy twirled on top of the lion.

"Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, roman cavalry, choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field."

Lance looked right at Keith for that one and swung the guitar around to his back. He reached out and took Keith's hands in his own. Pulling him up, Lance began to dance, dragging the other boy with him.

"For some reason I can't explain, I know St. Peter won't call my name.  
Never an honest word...  
but that was when I ruled the world."

Keith laughed as they continued to dance around. Lance smiled at this and laid his head on Keith's shoulder. Keith stiffened as Lance's hand slipped onto his shoulder and into his hand. Keith relaxed a little and placed his hand tentatively on Lance's waist. They swayed gently enjoying the company of each other.

"When I was six years old I broke my leg

I was running from my brother and his friends  
And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down  
I was younger then, take me back to when I

Found my heart and broke it here  
Made friends and lost them through the years  
And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown"

Lance paused on the next line, looking at Keith. The boy just nodded for him to go on.

"But I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way  
Driving at ninety down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill."

"I miss you Keith." It was almost inaudible. But Keith knew that Lance had said it. His blue eyes were trained on him, looking for approval. Keith looked down at him and smiled lightly. "Like I really miss you."

Keith pulled away a little. "I miss you too."

Lance stared. Keith leaned in, Lance did too. The half-galra made the first move. He closed the gap and hoped to place a gentle kiss on Lance. Instead, mask met glass and the two objects collided. Lance flinched away, rubbing at his forehead. Yeah like that was going to do much.

Keith was extremely thankful that he had the mask on, for it hid the blush covering his entire face. Then, Lance laughed. He fell onto his butt and just laughed. Keith was a little angry but Lance's laughter was always infectious, this time, more than others. Keith soon found himself lying on his back with Lance laughing. Tears were streaming down their faces by the time they got their breathing in check.

"I really don't mean to laugh but that was great." Lance told him.

"Yeah." He agreed lightly. Keith had never felt this good in his entire life. But all good things must come to an end. He stood. "Sorry Lance, I gotta go."

"Awww. Keeiiith. Why?" Lance whined like a five-year-old.

Keith scoffed at his antics. "Cause I have a job."

"What and I don't?"

"A job I can't take breaks from."

Lance was silent. "I didn't really tell anyone."

"Then you'd better get back."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Sooo...bye?"

"Bye Lance."

Keith pushed off Red and floated to his ship. He heard the metal shifting and turned to find Red staring at him. Lance was hovering in front of his mouth, the maw open, waiting for his pilot.

"Hey Keith?" Lance called out hesitantly.

Keith shook his head, propelling himself back towards Lance, expecting some sort of cocky joke. He was surprised once more when Lance reached out, grabbed Keith, Red's maw closed and flooded with air. Keith felt his mask dissolved as Lance's lips met his, then suddenly, it was back on and Keith was shoved out of Red, floating in space. Keith's eyes were wide, staring at nothing. The kiss was short, sweet, but it was...amazing. And he wanted to do it again. He longed to do it again.

He looked back up, but Lance and Red were already zooming away. Keith wanted to call after him but knew he was too far.

"I love you Keith." The voice echoed in his head. Wait, voice? Nope it was Lance. Somehow that crazy, egotistical boy, had set up a short range transmission.

He swallowed back tears, he never knew were there. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lights Down Low, Viva la Vida, and Castle on the Hill.**

* * *

 **Just saying, I know sound doesn't travel in space. But for the sake of this story it does. I hope you enjoyed this little Klance fic. Please review and Favorite!**

 **Windrider 340**


End file.
